Information and confidence
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: To the team joined a new member. Nobody is happy about that. He will have to prove his worth. Sorry for my grammatic errors.
1. On desert 1

"GET DOWN!"

"The missile from the stern!"

"Watch out!"

"Piiiip-Blurp!"

"That's the dumbest escape plan we've ever had!"

"Ezra, fire!"

It was a bad idea. Since one of the Ahsoka's key informants in the Empire has died, the information was very poor quality. Nobody expected that the cargo of a new ion weapon will be protected by a big squadron of TIEs. They had to run, without evasion.

"Whose idea was that?!" Kanan roared firmly holding the chair.

"Mine, sunshine," said Hera gritting her teeth. The fastest way to escape was through the asteroid belt. "And now don't whining, just go shoot these jerks!"

"Aye, captain"

"Guys, what's the situation in the hold?" Hera asked by communicator.

"_Everything is flying!_" Zeb growled when the lamp hit him in the forehead "_Karabast!_"

"_AAAAAAAARRRGH!_"

"What the hell was that?!" asked Ezra, stoping shooting to TIEs.

"It's Sabine" said Ahsoka "They hit her! No, Ezra, stay in your position. I'll take care about her. Hera, we must disappear!"

"Okay! Hold on, guys, we enter into the hyperspace" Ghost's captain announced her crew "Hold on!"

And they gone.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!" roared angry Tarkin at the officer. "You had them in hand; How they could slip away?!"

"Thay have jumped into hyperspace, sir" said young man "I'm sorry. It will not happen again, I promise you, sir "

"I don't doubt, boy" said Grand Moff and shot in the head of officer. The body fell to the floor. Kallus shuddered looking at this. "Agent Kallus, find new captain for freighter _Freedom_. The old one has been removed from our ranks"

"Yes, Governor," Kallus quickly escaped. Outside Tua was waiting for him. She clung to his chest.

"I'm afraid," she whispered, "First were Aresko and Grint, then Inquisitor Thanos, and now this boy... Is it going to end?"

"When I'll capture the Rebels" he replied, stroking her hair.

"And what if it not? And if you will only get worse? Kallus... I don't want to die. Not now, I'm..."

"Shhh," the agent put a finger to her lips, "I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. And him, when the time comes"

"Or her," Tua added, smiling weakly. Kallus gently kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_Mustafar, area where stardestroyer exploded_

"Hello... stranger" Vizago smiled to a mysterious figure in a black coat with a hood, "How can we help you?"

"I have to get to the Fulcrum" hoarse voice replied, "I'll pay"

"How much?" Mafioso folded his arms across his chest. The stranger took a few gold credits, Vizago smiled wider "Fulcrum's Friends are my friends. Come, mate. What's your name?"

"Thanos" was a reply "Rakhesh Thanos."

* * *

**Guys, sorry for delate previous version. I just saw trailer of second season, and I felt new wave of inspiration.**

**To fragment with Tua and Kallus You can listen _I know You_ by Skylar Grey. No, I'm not fan of _50 shades of Grey._**


	2. On desert 2

_Few days later..._

The movable base of clones walked slowly through the sands of Tatooine. New residents, the crew of the Ghost, slowly attach to a new home. Ghost was severely damaged and the rebels had to leave it for a while in the workshop of Ahsoka's friend. Hera wasn't thrilled. She didn't like to leave her _babe_.

Life on Tatooine was a bit different. They had to save water more than ever. Clothes have become lighter (which didn't help Ezra in concentration). And they had to watch out for the Tuskens. It was the worst.

That day, Ezra and Kanan were training to fight on the upper deck. Instead of lightsabers they used metal tubes. Near to them were Hera and Ahsoka. Ex-Jedi tried to compensate Twi'lek the temporary loss of the Ghost.

"No way," Hera said firmly folding her arms. "I won't fly this thing"

"Why?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. The fighter was brand new and shiny. It had streamlined shapes and impressive firepower. Rebel forces tried hard to surpass the Imperial TIEs.

"It's a new one. The new doesn't mean stronger or better," said Hera, looking suspiciously at the gleaming hull. "I trust only the _Ghost_ and _Phantom_"

**Ezra's POV**

"Ezra, you had to be careful on your feet, not looking at them all the time!" Kanan shouted while hitting his Padawan's thigh "Focus!"

"I'm focused!" Ezra protested, wincing in pain. This workout was worse than all the others put together. The boy had bruises and hematomas all over his body. He suspected a concussion too.

"Not so much as you should, kid!" Jedi hit young Bridger in side. Ezra fell on metal floor. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Kanan?!" he screamed "Inquisitor's dead! We don't have to worry about my mind!"

"He told me that something worse is commin'. I just want to you be safe!" Kanan was really angry.

"Okay, sunshine, easy" Hera put her hand on his shoulder "We know, you want protect us all, but now you exaggerate. You and Ezra need a rest. Now"

Kanan sighed and helped Ezra to get up. The boy hissed in pain. Kanan's last punch was really hard.

"Commander Tano!" Rex came out on the upper deck "I've message from Vizago. Rakhesh will be here in two hours"

"Perfect!" Ahsoka smiled happily, "The more us the merrier!"

"Who is Rakhesh?" Hera asked. She knew Ahsoka for a long time, but she never heard of any Rakhesh.

"He's my friend. He carried about me when I left the Order," said the ex-Jedi "He's... peculiar. Oh, I'm sure you will be great to work with him"

"If so, I can't wait," Kanan smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

Crew of the _Ghost_ was waiting for newcomer with impatience. They wanted to meet this whole Rakhesh. Little space ship, belonging to Vizago docked on the roof of a moving base. They all watched the tall hooded figure in black. When the man's face became visible, the rebels went pale. With fear and anger. When golden eyes of the newcomer adapt to bright light, he stepped back uneasily.

"Damn," swore Inquisitor.

* * *

**It was long time, but there it is: the second chapter. Oh, and I'm working on new version of _Sick Mind_.**


	3. On desert 3

If not for Ahsoka, there would be a bloodshed. Everyone was ready to tear Rakhesh apart. For Kanan. For Ezra. For all those people who he has murdered. They couldn't understand why one of the leaders of the Rebellion protects Imperialist. But Commander Tano was stubborn. She covered her friend with her own body.

"What is he doing here?!"

"Why did you bring him here?!"

"Are you crazy, Ahsoka?!"

"His buddies will be here soon!"

"I'm so glad that you've brought them here, Ash," sighed Rakhesh alias Inquisitor. His sarcasm pricked up in ears.

"Rak, shut up," snapped Ahsoka. "He's okay, guys. I can explain that"

"Now" growled Zeb. "Or we'll throw him overboard"

* * *

Inquisitor Rakhesh Thanos was Ahsoka's most important spy in Empire's ranks. He managed to survive the fall and get out from Mustafar, though not unscathed. On his left cheek was burned scar. Bacta reduced its size and saved the remnants of his _beauty_, but his face was disfigured for life.

"It's shame you hadn't burned down" spat Sabine giving him a scowl.

"I missed too, Miss Wren," growled Rakhesh. "I still remember your _lovely paintings_"

"That's enough!" Ahsoka stood between them "If I say Rkhesh stays here, he will. You better get used to it"

* * *

Days became longer. Every moment quarrels broke out, and Ahsoka somehow tried to control the situation. But what to do? _Ghost_'s crew didn't like Rakhesh. Rakhesh didn't like them. There was any chance for compromise.

One night Zeb sneaked into the kitchen. He had to drink some water, or his mouth will dry as ash. Luckily he was ace of stealth, thanks to his specific feet. But in the kitchen was also Ahsoka. Zeb quickly retreated; he did not want to expose her.

"Relax, Zeb, I don't bite," giggled Togruta. Garazeb cautiously peered from the corridor. Ahsoka smiled encouragingly so he came in.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to so small because of the water," sighed Lasat "And Baldy on board..."

"I know what Rakhesh did" she interrupted, "I assure you, He's not proud of it. But it was part of his role"

"So he's a convincing actor," Zeb snorted, "You know what he was doing?!"

"Had to look into some imperial documents, you would noticing that the Jedi and children of the Force, which Rak has caught, have fled later," Ahsoka said calmly, "And his master gave him further suffering. Rakhesh suffered a lot in his life, just like every one of us"

"Are you and he...? Well, you know," Zeb cocked his head. The way in which Ahsoka said about Pau'an was... disturbing.

"No, of course not," Ahsoka laughed. She knew what Orrelios meant. "He's my friend. I like him, but without exaggeration. Besides, he is 456!"

"Oh, shit. He looks younger," Zeb had his head. Suddenly there was a horrible scream and then the power went wrong in whole walking base.


	4. On desert 4

Minister Maketh Tua was trembling. Soon, she won't be able to hide her condition. She preferred not to think about what will happen when Grand Moff Tarkin finds it out. Inquisitor Thanos would understand it. Governor- not. He can even... No! Tua couldn't let him do this. It was her baby. Her! She won't give up.

She had to take serious steps and she had to do it quickly. For the sake of her baby.

* * *

_Lena..._

_Blood..._

_Lightsaber in her chest..._

_Her empty eyes..._

_Why didn't you save me?_

_Bloody traitor..._

_We have found rebels' cell on Utapau._

_Many killed..._

_New regulations for you..._

_Rip out his claws._

_Be glad, you're still alive, beast._

Rakhesh shouted and then something was wrong. In the cockpit, some devices exploded. From the dashboard gushed sparks. In the engine, several seals broke and the power supply was switched off. Walking machine stopped on the middle of the desert.

"Oh, shit" muttered Pau'an. "Not again"

* * *

Whole base was off. Two clones, Hera and Chopper were trying to understand what happened in the engine room. Ezra, Rex, Zeb and Kanan go on the decks to keep an eye on the environment. Ahsoka and Sabine entered to the cockpit.

"What the heck happened?" asked Sabine looking at broken devices. "Once Ezra did something like that in hospital in Tarkintown, after what Inqui- I mean Rakhesh has done to him, but..."

"It wasn't Bridger, miss Wren" said Rakhesh entering to the room "This time it was me"

"How? Last time was..." Ahsoka looked at him with confusion "when You and Ezra have stuck in cave"

"Yeah" sighed Pau'an "I have no more drugs. And Empire has best ones for officers. Wookies' tobacco doesn't work anymore"

"I see" Ahsoka linked with Hera and Rex by com-link "I know the reason of blackout. Rex; you, Zeb and Kanan keep guard on decks. Ezra, I think that gyroscopes are reset. Come to cocpit and help Rakhesh and Sabine fix it. Hera, wait a minute, I come down."

When she came out, Sabine stared in amazement at the Rakhesh.

"Drugs? Seriously?! We thought..." Mandalorian girl opened a hatch in the floor, where were gyroscopes. "... Well, I don't know"

"That I'm totally devoted to my work and don't do anything else," chuckled Rakhesh "I don't blame you"

"Okay, what I have to do?" asked Ezra, when he came in.

"You can give me screwdriver" said Pau'an taking off his black jacket, revealing scars on his arms. Teens looked at it in mute horror. They thought that badly healed burn on his cheek is sufficiently spooky. "What?"

"Nothi-" Sabine said when something hit in machine. It was energetic missle. In the base was chaos. From outside, battle cries was heard.

**"TUSKENS!"**

* * *

**Little cliffhagger. And I forgot to mention that Inquisitor/Rakhesh Thanos looks and dresses differently in this story.**

**On his right cheek is a burn (after the fall to the reactor). He's wearing black clothes: sleeveless shirt, jacket, pants, boots, gloves and a scarf, which is used as a hood.**

**It's all for a while. Ciao, guys!**


	5. Call for help

Guys, I need Your help with that! I have totally blockade and I can't invent next chapter of this story. If You have some idas I'm listening.


	6. On desert 5

I want to thanks users **Nuts and Jam** and **No name 120** for ideas to this fic. I'll add them but not in this chapter. And I have few surprises for You. Be patient. **~ErisEclipseNui**

* * *

"Shit! They're everywhere!" shouted angry Ahsoka trying to fix a power supply. "Keep them away!"

"Finish it without me!" Rakhesh said to Ezra and Sabine and left on corridor.

"Soo..." Ezra blushed and looked at Mandalorian girl with embarrassment "What's now?"

"Ugh" moaned Sabine making a facepalm.

Rakhesh went into armory and took a rifle. After while he was on position and was shooting to Sand People. Kanan had to admit that. Rakesh was good.

"The Inquisition also teaches shooting?" asked teasingly Jedi. Pau'an gave him a baleful look.

"Shut up, Caleb," he growled. Kanan stopped giggling. How did this sick, imperial bastard know his name?

"How the hell...?"

"Look out!" shouted Rex. Rakhesh pushed Kanan away from the balustrade/railing when one of the missiles struck next to him. Pau'an lost his balance and fell on the sand. He didn't move, but Kanan could sense that he's not dead. Good or not good, that is the question.

Tuskens for a moment lost interest in the vehicle that invaded their territory. Pau'an was in good condition. They can take advantage of it. Several Sand People continued shelling to protect heir companion, who dragged Rakhesh into the desert. After a while, they also fled into the desert. Base's crew put down the guns, only when the vehicle went on its way.

"Okay, everything works!" Hera and Ahsoka ran from the engine, grimy with grease, but happy.

"Gyroscopes are fine!" Sabine reported, then sighed "Somehow"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ezra protested, bearing clear signs of electric shock. "It's a shot's fault!"

"Wait a minute, where's Rakhesh?" Ahsoka frowned. Kanan, Zeb and clones huddled helplessly and began to explain.

"Well..."

"Stupid situation..."

"We were helpless!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" roared ex-Jedi. Gentlemen cringed even more. With bowed heads they told what happened. Kanan reluctantly admitted that the ex-inquisitor had saved him. Ezra at the time of the story clenched his teeth.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, when shooters had finished speaking.

"What's the plan?" everyone looked at him amazed.

"The rescue plan. After all, we can't leave him there!" young Padawan put his hands on his hips.

"I say this reluctantly, Ezra," Ahsoka sighed sadly, "But that's impossible. Tuskens are smart. They can hide under you and you don't even know about it. And they're unpredictable. You can be killed"

Base's crew expect an attack of anger, screams and emotional blackmail. Instead, the boy turned on his heel and ran to his cabin. At the same time was composing his own plan.

* * *

When everyone had gone to sleep, a small shadow crept into the hold, where they kept speeders. The figure was holding a backpack, had a blaster and lightsaber. Suddenly in the room the lamps has been on.

"Are you kidding, kid?" growled Zeb folding his arms.

"I am sleepwalking" Ezra smiled nervously.

"Without a doubt," Lasat grabbed the boy in the waist and started toward the exit "Forget about such actions. And don't struggling now, or I won't let you go from a broom closet in the morning"

"But I want to pay off the debt!" croaked desperately Padawan "Rakhesh saved me in that cave! He exposed himself to unmasking, just to save me! I can't leave him! Not after that."

The boy went limp and began to sob quietly. Zeb bit his lip. _Don't look at him, do not look into those baby blue eyes... Oh, crap!_, Lasat sighed and put Ezra on the ground.

"Okay, you can go," he growled, "But you're coming with me, we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir!" glad Ezra saluted. Garazeb Orrelios couldn't hold back a smirk.


	7. On desert 6

_Meanwhile, in the Lothal's Capital..._

In his office, Darth Vader was reading the files of the previous owner- the Inquisitor from Utapau. There were profiles of cadets and Lothal's residents suspected of subversion or sensitivity to Force. Pau'an was very meticulous. Good, very good.

"Lord Vader, I'm to your service" said female Inquisitor in black robes and mask on her face "What's my mission?"

"On Tatooine is the rebels' base. There are Jedi and his Padawan. I want them both alive" ordered Vader "I think it's not difficult for you, Inquisitor Mira"

"Of course not, master" woman bowed and go out. Sith Master smiled under his mask. Jedi will die in front of people. And boy will be his executioner...

* * *

Tuskens' camp was hidden in a small ravine. In the center a huge bonfire burned. Sand People were dancing around it, howling and devouring their preys. Some pieces of meat looked like humanoids' limbs. In the general euphoria, no one noticed two figures scurrying among the tents. Fortunately, Zeb had a good nose and remembered the Rakhesh's smell. He found him without problem. Ezra, using a lightsaber, cut a passage in the material. What two rebels saw, was monstrous...

Rakhesh was a prisoner for just a few hours, and already looked like after a few months in prison for the most severe stringency. Tusknes had tied his arms up to two poles and took his shirt away. He knelt on the ground and was unconscious. His back was completely mangled by whip and fists. He was surrounded by all kinds of primitive instruments of torture: bone knifes, leathers whips or cosh made of flexible wood. On the side lay his stuff for example: Lightsaber, leather bracelet with blade and so on.

"Oh God," Ezra hardly refrain himself from vomiting. He grew up on the street, but something like that he saw for the first time.

"Young Tuskens are trained in inflicting maximum pain, while trying to keep the victim alive as long as it's possible," said grimly Zeb slitting leather straps holding Rakhesh's wrists. "Usually they do this to animals, but... if the opportunity arises..."

Ezra swallowed and examined the Pau'an's pulse. It was slow. He noted that Rakhesh has a strange bruises and bite marks on his neck.

"They put the collar on him?" asked the puzzled boy. At the sound of the word 'collar', the body jerked by convulsions, and Rakhesh opened his eyes. Almost he screamed, but Ezra and Zeb covered his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled pushing 'caring' hands away "How did you find me?"

"I can feel you on kilometer" chuckled Lasat. In response Rakhesh also chuckled. Zeb expected other reaction.

"It's quite possible, I probably have an infection in one of these wounds," he said with grimly sense of humor.

"You're impossible," sighed Garazeb helping him to his feet. "Let's get out here"

"Just quickly" Ezra whispered taking Rakhesh's stuffs and puting them in some bag, "I think they're going here"

* * *

**Short, but next one will be longer. And please, guys, add reviews (puppy's eyes).**


	8. On desert 7

"How are you?" Ezra asked. Three fugitives had hid in a cave. Zeb was guarding them. Tuskens were still nearby. Furious that the object which they've caught for the test of adulthood has escaped.

"I'm fine, youngling" said Rakhesh "And now, tel me why"

"Why what?" the boy rised his eyebrow.

"Why did you help me?" Rakhesh checked his pockets and bag with his items. He sadly stated that Tuskens usurped his pipe and tobacco, but they didn't move a dagger in the upper of the boot. "And please, don't lie to me"

Ezra sighed. Wish it were that simple.

"Fulcrum... Err, I mean Ahsoka trusts you. I thought that since you are now with us..." the boy fell silent. Rakhesh smiled with understanding. "Listen I've got a question"

"Go" said Pau'an.

"What's happened with Dhera?"

"Dhera Leonis?" asked Rakhesh. Ezra nodded "She's fine. Rebels have her in their base. I heard she's very good freedom fighter"

"Wait, You send her to rebel cell? That was your job for Ahsoka?" Ezra loked at him with a surprise "Cool"

"Thanks" Pau'an smiled and suddenly frowned. "What the...?"

Ezra also felt it. Like a terrible migraine. Then Zeb fell into the cave, heavily battered, but alive.

"ZEB!" the Padawan cried, but Rakhesh held him in place.

To the cave came a woman in a black, tight-fitting outfit, a black helmet and mirror mask. In her hand was a lightsaber with a scarlet blade. Rakhesh took out his weapon and launched the green blade. Female Inquisitor snorted with contempt.

"You don't interest me, traitor," she snarled and threw in him a silver disc. The device went into his chest and shocked him. Rakhesh cried out in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Inquisitor looked at Ezra "Hello, boy"

"Hi," growled Ezra pulling out his laser sword.

They began to fight. Female (Ezra began calling her 'Mask') was fast and agile. She knew also more punches and had more experience, so had an edge over Padawan. But Ezra was angry, what gave him strength. Suddenly, Mask treacherously substitute leg to him, which made him fall on the ground. Immediately she jumped on Ezra to cuff him before he'll do something stupid. Then Ezra punched her in the face with all his strength. He didn't feel well with beating the woman, but... Then he noticed that her mask fell. And saw her face.

It was her. She had a scar on her cheek and yellow, bloodshot eyes, but it certainly was the same person.

"M-Mom?" Ezra whispered, feeling the tears on his cheeks.

"I wasn't called like that for long time," said Mask, but rather Mira Bridger with confusion. She studied the face of Padawan, "Ezra?"

"Oh no," Rakhesh muttered, feeling discharge of Force. Mother and son looked pretty bad. Their emotions raged. It could end up being very unpleased.

Then Zeb lunged at the woman with his bo-rifle and pinned her to the rock. Mira screamed when electricity shot through her body.

"Take kid away!" roared Lasat to Pau'an, during keeping Mira for a safe distance.

"NO!" Ezra cried when Rakhesh grabbed him in waist and began to creep toward the exit "Let me go, the hell! You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Ezra," whispered Pau'an and hit the boy in the back of neck. The effect was immediate; Ezra has fell unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry, guys, for three things:**

**\- for beating Zeb and Ezra.**

**\- for making some psychopath from Ezra's mom. I had concept (and many other persons) that female Inquisitor from S2 is Dark Mira Bridger. Until I've seen concept art, on which fem-Inquisitor in mask has a _green_ face.**

**\- for my grammar errors. As usual. ;)**


	9. On desert 8

**_Behold _(I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'), the last chapter of first part. I'll write next part soon. And, please, tell me what ya' think about this story!**

* * *

Kanan stood on upper deck. He was angry and scared. Ezra didn't listen. And Zeb helped him. Birds of a feather flock together. Two stubborn imbeciles. They both could be dead now. And if Tusknes didn't kill them, Kanan will replace Sand People personally. Suddenly two figures appeared on the horizon. One was limping and was carrying something, or someone on his hands. Kanan grabbed the binoculars and examined them better. He turned pale.

"Slow down!" he shouted to the pilots in cockpit "They've returned! It's them! They need a doctor! NOW!"

Rex and Wolfie lowered a rope ladder. Zeb slung Ezra over his shoulder and climbed up to the top. Rakhesh followed him.

"Zeb, Rakhesh!" Ahsoka ran up to them with a joyful gleam in her eyes and grease on her face, "I was so worried!"

She kissed Rakhesh on both cheeks, and later kissed on the lips Lasat. Garazeb blushed. Pau'an gave him a sly smile.

"What's happened with Ezra?" asked Sabine. She wore white shirt and tight pants. Rakhesh widened his eyes and mentally slapped himself in the face.

"We had a little duel with new Inquisitor" explained Garazeb and he winced. From under the cuts in his clothes on hip blood came out. "Maybe later?"

* * *

The three were placed in a small clinic. Rakhesh and Zeb were only bruised, but Ezra's wounds reached much deeper... Sabine tried to help him, to comfort her poor, little 'brother'. Even Chopper was nice for him. Just Kanan...

"You could die," he said through clenched teeth. "Fuck, you didn't listen me!"

"Kanan!" Sabine gave him a warning. Upset Jedi ignored her.

"You stupid brat!" he shouted angrily and grabbed Ezra by the hair. The boy cried out in pain. _Ghost_'s crew responded quickly. Zeb pushed Kanan away. Hera and Chopper barricaded his way. Sabine quickly hugged the boy and began to whisper words of consolation into his ear. Ezra looked at his Master with anguished eyes of betrayed one.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Jarrus. His eyes flashed with anger "Or maybe Inquisitor has messed in your heads?! You trust him?!"

"No, we don't!" cried Sabine stroking the Ezra's back. "But now **you**'re acting like a lunatic!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE...?!" roared Jedi. His eyes turned yellow. Like Sith's.

"Kanan, it will be better, if you get out" said Hera "Please"

Kanan realized what he had done right now. His eyes were normal again. He flinched and ran out from the med bay. In the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water. The Force, what the heck he has done?!

* * *

_Ghost_'s crew (without Ahsoka, but with Rakhesh) flew back to their space home. Everything was wrong. Ezra's mom- Inquisitor. Kanan- mad as... who knows what. Pau'an Inquisitor aka Rakhesh Thanos- ally and friend (They thought so). Ezra was trembling in his sleep. Hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Rakhesh worried more and more. Kid's mind disintegrating at an alarming speed. That's all...

"Ezra, look at me," whispered Pau'an stroking his hair. Electric blue eyes opened slightly. Rakhesh tried to ignore the yellow rim around the iris "Everything will be fine, I swear"

"You aren't his Master" Kanan came to the door with an angry look and his arms folded across his chest.

"I know" said Rakhesh, trying to reassure Ezra, who at the sight of Jarrus began to tremble more. "But somebody must take carry about him"

"What the hell are you plotting?" Jarrus narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust him. No matter how much good Rakhesh had done, Kanan still remembered his hunting for Ezra, every trap, every duel mixed with mental abuse etc.

"Conspiracy" retorted venomously ex-Inquisitor "I'm just trying to help him. I don't want to he'll become insane Jedi. It's much worse than Dark Jedi, you can believe me"

"You knew who his mother had become?" Jedi continued interrogatory "You knew that she was alive?"

"No," Rakhesh was disarmingly honest. "I never took off the mask when I was near. It's true that Ezra's aura seemed familiar, but I didn't link it with the Inquisitor Mira. I don't know if anyone knew her true identity. Except Vader"

Meanwhile, hidden in the corridor Hera swallowed tears. She's never felt such shame. Maybe if she told the truth earlier, Ezra bear to it all better.

* * *

Mrs. Captain of Ghost called a family for "council of war" in the cockpit. Assiduity. Sabine helped Ezra come into the room. They all sat in the seats, in addition to Rakhesh, who leaned against the wall.

"I want to talk with you all," said Hera and pointed to the Jedi, Padawan and ex-Inquisitor "Especially with your three. We recently had a crisis. We're still trying to extricate themselves from it. But let no one tries to do it alone. We are family, are You understand?"

"Yes, mom" muttered someone under his/her breath and everyone laughed. Even Ezra. Rakhesh smiled faintly.

"I mean also you, Baldy," said Hera. Pau'an looked at her in surprise. "Yes, you heard right. We realize what you've done before. But we aren't saints too. In addition, we owe you for saving Ezra in a cave on Therranusa"

"Rather, he saved me," muttered sheepishly Rakhesh "Thank you for confidence, Mrs. Captain"

"Please, I'm Hera" Twi'lek smiled.

"So. Family is complete again," Kanan cleared his throat. "I apologize for my past behavior"

"Don't worry," assured him Rakhesh "Everyone has a bad day sometimes"

Suddenly, everyone heard a strange noise and, just before the bow of the ship, in cosmic space (!) appeared the blue box, which opened up wide. From inside came out a young human with disheveled hair and aggressively protruding chin. He stared at the Rebels. The Rebels were staring at him open-mouthed.

"Erm, Rose!" shouted a stranger to someone in a box "We turned bad behind Saturn! Go back, go back!"

Blue box hummed and disappeared without a trace. The rebels were still in shock.

**To be continued in next part story...**

* * *

**I'm sorry for that ending, but I couldn't stop myself. If You don't like it, I'll cancel that.**


	10. Two sides of coins 1

Kanan Jarrus watched in fear at his Padawan, trapped in the grip of the Inquisitor. Ezra had a blank stare and black eyes. Pretty black. Pau'an smiled mischievously. He was stroking the boy's neck. His claws were leaving white marks on the skin.

"And what now, Caleb?" asked Inquisitor with venom in his voice "Ezra is mine now. You can't change that"

"Leave him, Rakhesh" Kanan ordered with anger "He isn't thing; you can't use him as weapon!"

"Funny note. Given that the Rebellion uses you and your friends as a weapon" chuckled Pau'an with grin. "Come on, Caleb. Wake up"

"What?" Jedi frowned. Wake up? What did he mean? Suddenly he felt a slap in the face and opened his eyes. He lay on his bunk, in his cabin, which had now shared with Rakhesh. Pau'an stood over him with narrowed eyes.

"Jarrus, wake up" he snapped. He looked angry and sleepy "You're shaking the two beds! Sleep is impossible!"

Kanan then punched him in the nose. Rakhesh interceded his cartilage in the right place and threw himself at the Jedi. After a moment, they both were hitting each other like a drunk Wookies at the bar.

"What's going on here?!" Hera looked inside and immediately she withdrawn, because from the cabin flew out someone's shoe with a hard sole.

"Stay out of it!" two Force users roared and continue their fight. In the corridor was the rest of the crew, but nobody wanted them to stop. It's their private affairs.

"Garazeb, do something!" ordered Twi'lek with hands on her hips.

"I gamble two credits on the boss" It looked as Lasat didn't hear her.

"Three on a Baldy," said Ezra, who knew something about Rakhesh's fighting style.

"ZEB!" Hera roared with flames in her eyes. Two gamblers paled and Zeb quickly separated the combatants. Rakhesh was bleeding from the nose and had slashed cheek. Kanan had a black eye and a bleeding mark of Pau'an's toothing on the shoulder.

"Are ye crazy?" Hera asked with an ominous calm, then yelled, "IT'S SPACESHIP, NOT A FUCKING PUB!"

"Of course, miss Captain" Rakhesh smiled charmly, but Syndulla's glare shut him up.

"It was just little argument, nothing more" now Kanan tried to calm her "It won't happen again," Pau'an supported him with vigorously nod.

"That's great," the miss captain snarled sarcastically, "In a few hours we reach the Fulcrum's current headquarters. There we will discuss the details further action"

"Wonderfully," muttered Sabine.

"Another lost hour of life" Ezra supported her. Hera pulled them both by ears. Later, when Rakhesh and Kanan were alone in their cabin, they go to their beds.

"Why did you do this?" snapped Rakhesh with resentment. "Why did you attack me?"

"I don't trust you" Jedi stressed every word. Intentionally he used the pau'anian accent.

"You sound like you're trying to recite a poem with fishbone in the throat," Rakhesh laughed mockingly. "Spare me attempts of insult my people; it won't work"

Kanan snorted angrily and fell asleep. And Rakhesh smirked.


End file.
